


Valentine's Day Shopping for the Gifting Impaired

by stormqueen873



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awesome Isabelle, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Bonding, Fluff, Hopeless Alec, Humor, M/M, Malec Fluff, Post-City of Heavenly Fire, Schmoop, Seriously Awesome Magnus, Shopping, Valentine's Day Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormqueen873/pseuds/stormqueen873
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day approaches, and Alec is left without a gift for Magnus. What's a shadowhunter to do? Bribe his sister, for one. Contains shopping, a frustrated Alec, and Isabelle to the rescue. Sort of. Not necessarily in that order.</p>
<p>(Also contains, of course, the magnificent warlock, Magnus Bane.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Isabelle to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by art by my best friend, [senpainoticeme](http://senpainoticeme.tumblr.com/):
> 
>   
>  [](http://senpainoticeme.tumblr.com/)   
>    
> 
> 
> Check out her stuff; it's seriously adorable, and full of Malec goodness!
> 
> Set post-City of Heavenly Fire, but nothing is really referenced. This is pretty standalone. Also, un-beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

***

“Isabelle.”

“Mmph.”

“Isabelle.”

“…mm.”

_“Izzy.”_

Isabelle yanked her pillow tight over her head. “Alec, _go away,”_ she groaned. “I am _trying_ to _sleep._ Whatever it is can _wait.”_

Her dear, older brother, however, merely clicked his tongue. She knew if she peeked out at him, he’d have his arms crossed over his chest, and one of his eyebrows raised. She tightened her grip on her pillow and debated if flipping him off would make things better or worse.

Probably worse. Especially if he was as cranky as she thought.

“Isabelle.”

She growled. “Oh for – Alec, _what?”_ she snapped as she pushed herself up. Sure enough, Alec stood at the foot of her bed with his arms crossed over his chest, and one of his eyebrows raised. Isabelle gave herself a point.

“Do you remember what you begged and pleaded and whined at me all of yesterday about?” he said as his eyebrow climbed higher, and Isabelle resisted the urge to hurl her pillow at his face. No matter how much he deserved it. She was a good little sister, after all.

“Of course I remember,” she huffed. “Shopping. But I didn’t want to go at –”

She checked the clock on her phone, and she _really_ wanted to hurl her pillow. “Alec, it’s _eight!_ Stores aren’t even open yet!”

“And how am I supposed to know that?” he replied. “You’re the one who wouldn’t shut up about shopping. And you said you wanted to start early.”

She loved her older brother. Really, she did. Even when she _knew_ he was being a jerk.

“…oh, don’t you start with me,” she groaned as she flopped back into her bed. “You and I have gone shopping enough for you to know that we don’t go out before _ten.”_

“You’re the one who’s always saying that holidays have different rules,” he replied, and she yelped when he yanked her covers away.

_“Hey!”_

“Downstairs. Half an hour. I’ll have breakfast ready by then,” he said as he turned away, and Isabelle glared at his back. “I’ll even make coffee the way you like it.”

“You’d better!” she snapped. “Or else you are _so_ gonna pay for dragging me out of bed at this hour!”

“What, at a normal time? I guess people _would_ die of shock if they saw you walking around before noon,” he replied as he headed for the door. “At least you have the excuse of Valentine’s Day shopping. So maybe some lives will be spared.”

“Jerk!” she yelled as he opened the door, and he just smiled back at her.

“Love you too, Izzy,” he said, and she hurled her pillow at him as he shut the door.

The pillow, to her pride, hit the spot his face had been, even if it now was only the door. She crossed her arms over her chest as she scowled for a moment; Alec _knew,_ even when she whined and told him they needed to be out somewhere early, that their start time was _ten._ Not _eight._ And she hadn’t begged or pleaded more than usual. So what had his panties in such a twist that he felt it necessary to be so cruel?

 _Well. Two can play at this game,_ she thought as her gaze landed on her closet. _He wants to start early? We are going_ everywhere _he hates today. He is going to hold all my bags and_ reek _of that perfume I know makes him sneeze._

First things first, though. She had to get dressed. And then coffee.

 _And if he doesn’t have my coffee ready? Well, it’s going to be even worse for him,_ she thought as she got out of bed. _I hope you’re prepared, Alec. Today is going to be a nightmare._

***

Alec, of course, perfect older brother that he was, had both breakfast _and_ coffee ready by the time Isabelle made it down. He arched an eyebrow as he set out a plate of magdalenas, hot from the oven, and Isabelle pursed her lips.

_Damn. He knows how much I love those._

“…you want something,” she said as she picked up her cup of coffee. “You never make these for me unless you do.”

To his credit, Alec at least _tried_ to look innocent as he sipped his own cup of coffee. “Can’t I be the one to crave them for a change?” he said, and Isabelle glared at him, even as she snagged one of the fluffy cakes off the plate. She took a bite –

 _Mm._ Her eyes fluttered shut as she chewed and swallowed. They were just like the ones their grandmother used to make. Probably even better.

“Your bribe is accepted,” she said as she settled on one of the stools and crossed her legs. “Tell me what you want.”

Alec fidgeted. Isabelle’s eyebrows flew up. _“Wow,”_ she murmured as she sipped her coffee. “This is serious, isn’t it? You never get nervous. Well. Visibly nervous. What’s happened? You know you can tell me anything, Alec.”

Alec drew a deep breath. “Sunday is Valentine’s Day,” he began, and he leaned his hip against the counter before he looked down into his cup of coffee. Isabelle nibbled at her magdelena and waited.

“Yes,” Isabelle said when Alec didn’t continue. “I know when the holiday is. Jace has been quietly panicking for weeks now.” She sipped her coffee and lifted an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you suddenly have a reason to be in that camp.”

Alec coughed. “…I might,” he muttered, and Isabelle sat up. When Alec just fidgeted, she flicked a sugar cube at him and gave him a _look._

“Well?” she demanded, and Alec sighed.

“…it’s my first Valentine’s with Magnus,” he said at last, before he fidgeted yet again. “Since. Well. You know.”

Alec waved a hand, and Isabelle nodded; she was well-versed enough in Alec to know he meant the mess surrounding his breakup with Magnus and subsequent tentative getting back together. She sipped her coffee as she watched his face.

“And, let me guess,” she said as she looked at him. “You have nothing to give him. Or nothing planned?”

When Alec winced, she whistled. “Oh, you poor boy,” she said as she shook her head. “Don’t tell me you haven’t got either.”

He looked up at her, and his eyes were wide and pleading. “…help?” he said, and she finished off her magdelena before she wiped her fingers on a napkin.

“You are _lucky,”_ she said as she finished her coffee, “that I am easily swayed. This is not going to be easy, but, as you know, I happen to be a miracle worker.”

“Oh, I know. I wouldn’t come to anyone else,” Alec said with a grin, and Isabelle returned it.

“If there’s one thing the Angel blessed me with, it’s impeccable taste,” she said as she picked up another magdelena and shoved it into Alec’s mouth. “Now eat up. We’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

***

It seemed though, that after the twelve straight blocks of shops – and, of course, shopping – Alec was about ready to declare himself immune to Isabelle’s powers of impeccable taste. Every single store yielded something for Isabelle, but everything Alec picked up that he thought might make a good gift was quickly rejected and replaced.

‘Magnus already has that,’ and ‘Magnus wouldn’t be caught dead in that,’ or ‘Magnus wouldn’t like that,’ were regular refrains now, in both his head and from Isabelle.

Case in point was the _look_ Isabelle fixed him when she emerged from the fitting room and saw him looking at sequined button-downs.

“Don’t,” he said as he put the blue and orange one he held back on the rack, and Isabelle shut her mouth. “It was an idea born of desperation.”

She patted his arm and clicked her tongue a little. “You need to stop looking at clothes,” she said as she wrapped both her arms around the stack of clothing she carried. “Magnus knows how to shop for himself. You buy him any piece of clothing, and it will A, be too big, and B, not at all be what he likes. Boys should not buy clothes for their significant other unless said significant other has already approved the item.”

“…he buys me clothes all the time,” Alec said as he crossed his arms over his chest, and Isabelle fixed him with another _look._

“Of course he does. He has an eye for fashion,” she said, and Alec’s eyebrows fly up.

“…we are talking about the man who thinks that glitter improves everything, right?” he replied, and Isabelle just shook her head as she sighed.

“Because it _does,”_ she said. “Now, pick up those bags and holds these. I have one more place I need to visit.”

Alec sighed, but he picked up the bags, and he accepted the stack of clothing Isabelle thrust at him. He adjusted his grip on everything as Isabelle turned in a circle, and after she tapped a finger against her lips, she crooked it at Alec.

“This way,” she commanded, and they set off through the store.

Alec stopped in his tracks when he realized where they headed.

“Oh no,” he said as he scowled. _“No._ I am _not_ going in there.”

 _“Alec,”_ Isabelle huffed, and Alec just shook his head.

“No, Izzy! I’m not going into the perfume department!” he snapped. “The last time you dragged me in there, I broke out in _hives!”_

She rolled her eyes. “It was _not hives,”_ she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. “You just sneezed a little. And that was because the lady sprayed it in your face.” She arched an eyebrow. “On accident, I might add.”

“That was _not_ an accident,” he growled. “She did it on purpose.”

“Maybe it was a defense response,” Isabelle said as her lips twitched, and Alec’s jaw clenched. “She _was_ half the size of you. And you _were_ glaring at her.” Isabelle’s lips twitched again. “Like it was instinct. Only instead of hitting you with Mace, she used perfume.”

“It’s not funny, Izzy,” he snapped. “I have no reason to go into that department. Why the hell would I get Magnus _perfume?”_

“Well, he wears cologne,” Isabelle said. “Very nice cologne, I might add. You might buy him more.”

“He’ll think I’m telling him he stinks,” Alec said, and Isabelle threw up her hands.

“Oh for – _Alec,_ this is why you have nothing! You can’t just keep rejecting everything!” she said as she planted her hands on her hips. “You don’t even have a restaurant picked out! You should’ve made reservations weeks ago!”

“I have dinner planned! I’m going to cook!” he snapped, and he held the stack of clothes tighter against his chest when Isabelle arched an eyebrow.

“Cook. Really,” she said. “You two _always_ eat at home.”

“We do not,” he snapped. “How would you know?”

“Because Magnus’s social media lights up whenever he goes out somewhere,” she replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Hashtag-new-restaurant, hashtag-el-oh-el.”

Alec fixed her with a _look._ “Don’t do that,” he said. “You sound like you’re twelve.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “All right, fine, be a grumpy old man,” she said as she turned on her heel. “I’m going to pick up a new bottle of perfume. You can stay right here and sulk.”

“I am not sulking!” he yelled after her as she marched off, and she didn’t even look back.

 _Wonderful,_ he thought as he tilted his head back and sighed. _It’s almost two and I still have nothing for Magnus. I don’t even know what I’m going to_ make. _Maybe I_ should _try to make a reservation somewhere._

“Now that was a sigh of desperation if ever I’ve heard one.”

Alec looked up, and he didn’t even bother trying to smile at the salesclerk who leaned against a nearby counter. He just adjusted his grip on all of Isabelle’s things, and he watched as the salesclerk eyed the pile with a lifted eyebrow.

“Your girlfriend doesn’t mess around when it comes to shopping, does she?” the clerk said, and Alec made a face.

“Younger sister, actually. And no, she doesn’t.” He shook his head. “She’s supposed to be helping me pick out something for my boyfriend, but instead…”

“You’re being used as a glorified shopping cart,” the clerk finished, and Alec sighed again. “There now. No more sighing. Tell me about your boyfriend, and we’ll see what we can do for you. Do you have a general idea of what you’d like to get him? And possibly a budget?”

Alec pressed his lips together, and the clerk’s eyebrows lifted. “No idea to either, hm? Well, that’s not a problem. It’s what we’re here for, after all.”

The clerk pointed to a stool, one meant for makeovers, judging by the women in the next ones over, but Alec sat all the same. What would it hurt, after all? He was stuck there anyway, until Isabelle returned. He might as well tell his tale to someone. Maybe they’d be able to help.

Alec drew in a deep breath. “Well…”

***

When Isabelle surfaced from the perfume department, she found Alec right where she left him. Only, instead of the scowl she expected, he wore a downright cheerful smile.

She stopped in her tracks. “Who are you and what have you done with my brother,” she snapped as she eyed him, and she reached for her _stele,_ but Alec just hummed and smiled a little wider.

“I have Magnus’s present,” he said as he jostled one of his arms, and sure enough, in addition to the other dozen bags hanging there, there was a new little bag with the store’s logo on the front. “He’s going to love it.”

“…really,” she said as she reached for the bag, and Alec jerked it away from her grip. “What did you get him?”

“It’s a surprise,” Alec said, and he turned away when she tried to grab it again. “Isabelle, stop it! You’re going to rip it!”

“How do you know he’ll love it when you haven’t discussed it with anyone?” she asked as she tried to get around him, but he was too quick. “Alec, what did you buy? A scarf? Did you get the cologne like I suggested?”

“What part of _surprise_ isn’t sinking in?” Alec snapped. “And _really,_ Izzy? I know my boyfriend, okay? Contrary to popular belief, I _do_ have an idea of what he likes.”

Isabelle huffed. “Oh, _fine,”_ she said as she drew back. “I’m sure he’ll post about it anyway.”

“See? You just have to be patient,” he said, and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

“Well, if it blows up in your face, you won’t get any sympathy from me,” she said, and she turned on her heel. “Now follow me. Let’s pay for those clothes and head home. I need to figure out what I’m wearing on Sunday.”

Alec made a strange sound at the back of his throat. “…can’t you do that here?” he said, and she looked back at him over her shoulder.

 _“Alec._ A lady never trusts the lighting in a department store,” she said as she turned back towards the registers. “I need to try it all on at home and see what it looks like there. I’ll probably wind up returning most of this.”

“…then why the hell did you spend an hour trying it all on here?” Alec asked, and Isabelle resisted the urge to pat his arm. Her shopping habits always confused him, and she felt for Magnus. The man loved clothes almost as much as she did.

“I had to know if it fit,” she said as she stepped into line. “Come on. We’re up next.”

***


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day - Alec gives Magnus his gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note: Magnus's new ringtone idea comes from my bestie [senpainoticeme](http://senpainoticeme.tumblr.com/) \- thank you so much, lady, for letting me include it!
> 
> Also, I am not sure if Magnus actually hates Valentine's Day - I don't remember anything about it in the short stories, and if he actually doesn't hate it? Well, hopefully you'll grant me artistic license for this.
> 
> Anyway, happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Hope you have a great one!

***

Magnus Bane, warlock extraordinaire, kicked the door to his apartment shut behind him, took three steps into his living room, and –

He gave up. He summoned the couch with a flick of his fingers and flopped right down into the cushions.

Chairman Meow didn’t even react as the couch flew across the room, and remained quite comfortably curled up in the corner against the armrest. Magnus, loving owner that he was, took care not to faceplant right onto the cat.

“Have I said how much I hate this holiday?” he muttered into the couch, and he lifted his head enough to see Chairman Meow flick one of his ears. “It is the utter worst. So many slighted Valentines. So many people wanting love potions, and so many people wanting revenge.”

He rested his chin in his hand. “You know, for all my years, I have no idea who invented this damn holiday,” he said, and Chairman Meow cracked open his eyes to glance at Magnus. “Shocking, no? If I did… well, I’d find a way to murder them. Or turn them into something unpleasant.”

Chairman Meow yawned, stretched, and went back to sleep. Magnus sighed.

“I mean, what is the point of today?” he said as he rolled onto his back, and he stared up at the ceiling. “It’s all one big pissing match, honestly. Who has the best boyfriend, girlfriend, whatever. Who took who to the most expensive restaurant, who bought who the best gift.”

Magnus made a face. “Who spent it alone with their cat and drowned themselves in chocolate.”

He flung an arm over his eyes. “At least that won’t be me this year,” he muttered. “Alexander has something planned.”

Speaking of… where was Alexander?

Magnus sat up and looked around the apartment. It was all utterly neat and tidy – probably dusted too, from the look of it, and Magnus resisted the urge to sprinkle glitter everywhere. He knew the glitter sent Alexander into a special brand of cleaning fit.

There were, though, a few signs of Alexander here and there. A stray book, a pair of boots, a blanket folded over the back of an armchair, but none of them told Magnus where to find the young man himself.

Hm, he mused, and his phone rang.

Magnus made a face – what was he thinking, choosing that song for Alexander? – and he answered. “I really need to change your ringtone,” he said as he flopped back onto the couch, and his boyfriend didn’t miss a beat.

“Hm?” Alexander hummed. “What is it?”

Magnus smiled; his heartbeat always fluttered a little when he heard Alexander’s voice. “I think you might stand me up tonight if I tell you,” he said, and a thrill went through him when Alexander chuckled. “I’m changing it right now. Hold on.”

He scrolled through some menus, before he selected the chorus of one song in particular. He grinned, and he heard Alexander groan.

“Magnus, I am not your bitch, new or otherwise,” he said, and Magnus hummed.

“Alexander, lover, Iggy Azalea was singing about us in that song and you know it,” he said, and he swore he heard Alexander roll his eyes.

“Are you finally home?” he asked, and Magnus nodded and hummed an affirmative.

“I am, indeed,” he replied. “Where are you?” He grinned. “Hiding in the bedroom, perhaps?”

“Not yet,” Alexander said. “Head up to the roof.”

Magnus’s eyes snapped open. “…Alexander,” he said as he sat up. “It is the middle of February. In New York.”

“So?” Alexander said, and Magnus huffed.

“So? There is snow up there,” he said. “Or have you already forgotten that blizzard that whipped through the city last week?”

Alexander sighed. “I didn’t forget,” he said. “I spent the weekend digging us out, remember?”

“Mm,” Magnus said as he closed his eyes. “Of course I remember.”

So many amazing muscles on display. Mmph.

“Then trust me on this, okay? Come up to the roof,” Alexander said, and before Magnus could drag himself from the memory of Alexander working in the snow to argue, Alexander hung up.

Magnus sighed and looked down at Chairman Meow. “If I freeze to death tonight, tell Catarina I want a closed-casket. Or better yet, cremation,” he said as he got to his feet. He scratched the top of the cat’s head, and smiled at the sleepy glare the cat gave him, before he headed to the stairs.

Magnus paused as he reached the top of the stairs, and he eyed the gauzy curtains that were tacked over the door. Surely Alexander hadn’t set up dinner out there.

Had he?

Magnus sighed. Only one way to find out, he thought, and he pushed the curtains aside before he opened the door.

A blast of heat hit him straight in the face, and Magnus clutched at the doorjamb. The entire roof, through some miracle, was done up as a tropical cabana. Or, well, a small one at least. A sandy path led from the door towards a candle-lit patio, which had cushions and loungers, and several small tables full of, frankly, rather delicious looking food. More gauzy curtains lined the path and enclosed the patio, and the entire thing, path and patio alike, was covered with a glass enclosure to seal the heat in.

“Where did you get all this?” Magnus asked when Alexander stepped towards him, and Alexander made a sound at the back of his throat.

“…I’m standing here in a pair of white yoga pants, and you’re really asking me about the furniture?” Alexander replied, and Magnus’s gaze snapped to him.

“Ooh,” he murmured, and Alexander crossed his arms over his chest. True to his words, Alexander wore a pair of loose, soft white yoga pants, and nothing else. Those Angel-given abs and chiseled arms were all delightfully on display, and Magnus’s fingers itched. He never had the willpower to resist beautiful things.

“Well,” Magnus said as he slid his hands up Alexander’s arms, and watched the flesh pebble in the wake of his fingers. “Hello.”

Alexander rolled his eyes, but he leaned in and kissed Magnus. “Hello,” Alexander breathed out against his lips, and a shiver went down Magnus’s spine. “Come join me for dinner? Hopefully it hasn’t gone cold yet.”

Magnus hummed against his lips and kissed him again. “Cold is going to be the least of our worries tonight,” he said with a grin, and he took Alexander’s hand.

One absolutely delicious dinner later, Magnus lay sprawled out in Alexander’s lap, with his back pressed to Alexander’s bare chest. He ran his fingers along Alexander’s arms as they tightened around his waist, and he smiled as he savored the happy, full feeling that filled his body. He looked around at the remains of their dinner, and he hummed before he reached for his cocktail.

“Keep giving me nights like this one, Alexander, and I might have to rethink my opinion of the holiday,” he purred, and he took a sip of his drink. “You’ve spoiled me, you realize. You’re going to be cooking for me every night.”

Alexander let out a quiet laugh. “You’ve just eaten everything I make well,” he said, and he slid his hand into Magnus’s free one and twined their fingers. “You’re out of luck if you want anything else.”

“Nonsense,” Magnus said, and he kissed their twined fingers. “You clearly have the skill. You just need practice. And I am more than happy to test the fruits of your labor.”

“Even if they come out burnt?” Alexander asked, and Magnus turned his head a little to look up at him.

“I’m sure it will all be delicious,” Magnus said, and Alexander smiled and kissed his cheek.

“I have one more thing for you,” he murmured as he pressed his forehead to Magnus’s, and Magnus’s eyebrows flew up. “It needs a little caveat though. I saw it and I had to get it for you, but I don’t want you to think it means anything. Well. Anything more than just a gift.”

Alexander scratched the back of his head. “Unless… you want it to mean something? I guess,” he said, and Magnus tilted his head to one side.

“Alexander,” he murmured, and his eyes narrowed. “What did you get me?”

Alexander let out a breath, before he dug beneath the cushions, and he dangled a little box in front of Magnus.

“Here,” he said, and Magnus stilled.

“What…?”

His heart beat wildly in his chest as he reached up both hands and took it. The shape of the box was obvious; there was no mistaking the perfect square, or what would be inside it. He couldn’t breathe. Alexander hadn’t –

Had he?

Alexander let out another breath, one that ruffled Magnus’s hair. “I know we… we’re in a weird spot, Magnus,” he said as he wrapped both his arms around Magnus’s waist. “We’re still trying to piece things together, after everything that’s happened. You don’t know if you fully trust me again. But…”

Magnus looked up at Alexander as his heart pounded in his ears, and Alexander looked back at him. “I love you, Magnus,” he said, and he shrugged his shoulders a little. “I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So I guess this is exactly what it looks like. I just don’t expect an answer from you just yet.”

Alexander drew in a breath. “And take as much time as you need to answer,” he continued, and he pressed his lips to Magnus’s temple. “I mean it. I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

Magnus’s eyes burned. “Oh, Alexander,” he whispered as he looked down at the little box, and his fingers curled around it before he brought it to his chest. His vision blurred and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“…Magnus?”

Magnus gave a watery laugh. “I love you, too, you silly boy,” he said as he turned his face against Alexander’s neck. It was almost too much; between the cabana and the food, and now a ring…

“You’re seriously making me rethink my anti-February 14th stance,” he murmured. “I should be very angry with you.”

Alexander chuckled. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Magnus,” he murmured back, as he pressed a kiss to Magnus’s hair, and Magnus shook his head a little.

“Oh, come here,” Magnus said, and he leaned up and kissed Alexander.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he breathed out against Alexander’s lips, and Alexander smiled.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Magnus chooses for Alec is "New Bitch" by Iggy Azalea, if it wasn't clear through the story.


End file.
